Defying Logic
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: In an unfortunate circumstance Sherlock Holmes and John Watson end up in Kansas. There they meet Sam and Dean Winchester that are taking care of the usual family business. What happens when the famous detective and doctor end up in the world of Supernatural that leads them to question everything they believed to be pure fiction. Johnlock/Destiel/ Sabriel Slash. Possible Fluffiness.


**Hello Readers! I thought it would be a great idea to start another fanfiction. Sherlock is an amazing show so I thought it would be a great idea to create a Supernatural/Sherlock crossover with Johnlock/Destiel/Sabriel Slashes. Please leave a review I will greatly appreciate it. Now without further ado here is chapter one! Note: All rights to owners BBC, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Eric Kripke etc..**

Chapter One

Slight Detour

It's been a year since Sherlock returned after his supposed death. It was a rocky start; John felt so much rage and confusion on why Sherlock would not have told him. Sherlock let him suffer and he still had some resentment towards him for that. But he has put those thoughts aside when his relationship with Sherlock grew stronger in a more meaningful, intimate way. And that's how John found himself on a plane, Sherlock sitting beside him scowling at a crossword puzzle on his lap. The two were taking a much needed vacation to the United States. John vaguely recalls being there a few times but it was so long ago he felt anxious for a new adventure outside of London.

"How can people find this as a form of entertainment? It's so unchallenging and requires no form of logic. Honestly John why did you convince me to go on this trip? I much rather being doing something useful like helping Lestrade with a case." Sherlock grumbled, still glaring at the puzzle like it had personally offended him.

"I happen to find crossword puzzles rather challenging." John replied simply, not letting Sherlock's moodiness damper his excitement.

"Attention passengers, we are set to land at Kansas City International Airport in a few minutes so we kindly ask you to return to your seats and strap on your seat belts. Thank you for flying with us today." A pleasant voice said through the intercom above their seats.

"Why do we have to stop in Kansas why couldn't we just take a plane that would take us straight to Nevada?"

"Oh shut up Sherlock just try to enjoy the thought that we have an amazing week ahead of us. It's our first vacation as a couple so please don't ruin it." John begged.

"I'm sorry John I just believe that we didn't have to leave the country to have a vacation. Americans are so incredibly dull and extremely self-centered." Sherlock sniffed and John almost smiled, knowing very well that the statement applied to Sherlock except for the being dull part.

In no time John felt the shift as the plane started to descend back down to earth and landed smoothly on the runway. John stood up, feeling his joints creak and groan with protest after being dormant for several hours. He was not looking forward to having to get onto another plane for another long interval of time before they finally reach their true destination. But at least he saved some money. He followed Sherlock who had already grabbed his carryon bag and stalked down the aisles to the exit. After going through customs for the second time they found them in the bustle of Kansas City airport. John pushed through the crowd to the screen displaying flight departures. His eyes scanned for Vegas. He found what he was looking for and groaned in dismay to find that the flight had been cancelled to unforeseen circumstances.

"You got to be fucking joking! I did not come all this way just to have our bloody flight be cancelled!" Sherlock shouted, now more angry than annoyed. John cringed, knowing very well what would happen next. He watched as Sherlock marched to the nearest desk and none too kindly demanded an answer for the flights cancellation. He heard the girl reply in a rather bored voice.

"There was harsh weather out in that region, severe thunderstorms and tornado warnings. We will put you on the next flight that is due to leave in a few days. We apologize."

Sherlock muttered a few more colorful words before turning away. John quickly apologized and hurried after him.

"Calm down Sherlock issues with weather does happen. Let's go explore Kansas City since we will be here for a while. Let's go hail a cab I'm sure we can find a hotel around here it is after all a city. Better yet why don't we get a rental car and explore even out of the city?"

Sherlock, still enraged decided that it wasn't even worth the fight and grumbled an agreement. After a few arguments and getting lost the two found themselves driving in very well used convertible down a stretch of road. It seemed like there was nothing for miles, just dirt with little vegetation.

"Are you done with your little tantrum now?" John asked once Sherlock stopped grumbling and cursing under his breath. John took the detective's hand and rubbed slow circles in his palm and just as he expected the contact eased a little tension off Sherlock's shoulders. They drove a few more miles, Sherlock making sure that they will be able to retrace their steps.

"We should be arriving at a motel about a quarter mile ahead." Sherlock said bluntly after a long interval of silence. John has learned enough not to question his prediction. Or what he would call a motive. Sure enough they came up a small town, a different change of scenery. John spotted a sign called The Carriage Motel and pulled into a small lot. The motel was no five star suite but it looked suitable for the night. Well at least suitable to John.

"Let's just get a room we won't be here long." John said before Sherlock could start protesting. Sherlock shouldn't complain since their flat on 221B Baker Street was always dingy and disorganized due to Sherlock's carelessness. When they checked in and walked out to head to their room John spotted a sleek black car shining in the midday light. His eyes fixated on it appreciatively.

"Blimey Sherlock look at this car. It's an older model; I would guess a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. In total mint condition, very impressive." John rambled, his slight obsession for cars coming through.

"Feel free to look but don't touch her, she's very sensitive." A voice said from behind them. They both turned to see a middle aged man standing there, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I would listen to what he says if you want to keep your fingers intact." A taller man appeared, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"We've only been in the US for a few hours and we are already getting death threats. This has gotten less boring." Sherlock said, a smirk appearing for the first time on his face.

"Your accent is funny, where the hell are you guys from Australia?"

"Uh Dean it's more like England."

"Whatever like I can tell the difference, whatever I don't have to time to chit chat we have to meet up with Cas in an hour. Let's go Sam." The man named Dean brushed past them and hopped into the car without so much as a goodbye or nice to meet you.

"I guess that's as warm as a welcome we are going to get." John sighed and trudged a few feet up the parking lot to their room. Once he got inside he finally realized how exhausted he was. He flopped down on the king sized bed covered in a nauseating floral pattern.

"You can take the first shower I'll just lay here for a while." John mumbled. Sherlock pulled out a change of clothes from his suitcase.

"You know you can always join me?" His baritone voice that was already appealing to John got silkier with a hint of mischief. He felt his face start to heat up at that invitation. His mind screamed at him that he should rip off his clothes and join him but his body said otherwise.

"I will take a rain check on that right now I'm too tired." In a flash, Sherlock's playful mood was gone and John immediately regretted it. It was rare for Sherlock to ever be playful or almost cheery. Sherlock just nodded and closed the bathroom door with a resounding click that was deafening to John's ears.

**How did you guys like it? I am sorry if the slang is off my British vocabulary doesn't span far from the Harry Potter movies. PLEASE take the time to review I promise to update sometime this week. Till next time **** ~ 16**


End file.
